Tattoo
by ThroughTheAshes
Summary: "You're on my heart just like a tattoo."


**Unbeta'd**

 **Inspired by Jordin Sparks - Tattoo**

* * *

She bites her lip and flinches slightly as the needle starts to go into her skin. She was told that it might hurt slightly. They weren't wrong but after a few minutes it feels more like scratches. She lets out the breath she's holding and looks over at Veronica. Veronica came with her to the tattoo studio even though Betty said she didn't have to.

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow Veronica flips through the tattoo book and smiles at Betty. The pair of them look so out of place here but none of the artists said anything as Betty handed over her design and ID earlier that morning.

She talked through the design and placement with Andi who then drew up the stencil. As soon as the stencil was drawn and okayed by Betty she was taken through to the backroom where she was asked to undo her jeans and get comfortable. She did as instructed and lay down on the table. As soon as she was laying down she heard Veronica's voice along with Andi's. They both walked into the room and Veronica situated herself on the stool as Betty watched Andi get everything set up.

Thirty minutes later Betty stands up and winces slightly. Andi puts ointment on her skin and covers the tattoo up. Handing over a tub of ointment Andi informs Betty of how to wash the new tattoo when to apply the after care. She thanks her, hands over the money and both Betty and Veronica head out after Andi snaps a quick picture of the design on her skin.

"That's one way to show you love him." Veronica says taking a sip of her chocolate milkshake.

"Shush." Betty says looking around

"Oh come on. No one knows what I'm on about." Veronica rolls her eyes, "It's a cute. Sexy even."

"Thanks." Betty sighs and twirls her straw around in her milkshake, "Do you think he like it?"

"I think he won't know what to say." Veronica smirks and looks over Betty's shoulder "You'll have to tell me everything later."

"Hmmm." Betty hums around her straw.

"Tell who what later?" Archie asks sliding into the booth next to Veronica.

"Nothing. Girly gossip." Veronica smiles sweetly at Archie, "You wouldn't want to know."

"Uh oh." Jughead says settling down next to Betty with his usual meal, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Betty rolls her eyes and grabs a few of his fries.

He glares playfully at Betty who smirks and winks at him as she dips some of the fries into her milkshake. She's the only one allowed to take his food.

They sit with their friends chatting about their day for a little while longer. The guys hung out at Archie's helping Fred out around the house and the girls say they went shopping, window shopping when they question where their bags are. It's not a lie, Veronica has a mental note of the skirts and tops she was going to buy when she gets home.

Once Jughead has finished her meal Betty whispers in his ear that she's got an empty house, that her parents are away for a couple of days. She doesn't need to be a mind reader to know where Jughead's thoughts have just gone. She smiles to herself as they say a quick goodbye to their friends, Veronica's smirk in place as Betty goes to follow Jug. She mouths 'later' at Betty who nods.

Lacing their hands together they make their way towards Betty's house. The quiet of the streets not unusual for Riverdale at this time of night. By the time the reach the Cooper residence Betty has started to panic slightly.

What if he doesn't like it? What if he thinks it stupid? Oh God, why did she go through with it? Jughead watches his girlfriend chew on her lip as she comes out of the bathroom. He sits on the edge of her bed. Something's eating away at her. He doesn't question her, he just waits for her to talk. He shrugs out of his denim jacket and watches as she turns towards him.

"OK. I did something today." She says moving towards him

"You did something?" He repeats as his eyes run up and down her body.

"Hmmmm." She hums standing in front of him, "I, just." She takes a breath "It might be easier to show you."

She reaches up and pulls her shirt off. She unbuttons her jeans and pauses just before sliding them down. She cleaned the tattoo in the bathroom and put some of the after care cream on, it's red but that's understandable.

"Betty?" Jughead's voice pulls her out of her thoughts, "What are you-"

She puts a finger to his lips to silence him before continuing what she was doing. Her hands slide her jeans down and she stands in front of Jughead clad in her bra and panties. His eyes roam over her body drinking her in before stopping at her hip. He reaches his hand out to touch the newly inked skin.

"Juggie?" She whispers watching his face, looking for a sign of anything.

He licks his lips before his eyes dart up to hers then back down again.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"If, if you mean a tattoo then yes." Betty replies biting her lip "Do you, do you like it?"

"Like it?" He asks mouth falling open slightly "Betty. It's wow."

"Yeah? I didn't know what you'd think." She bites her lip.

"That's permanent. Like never getting rid of unless you have it lasered or covered up permanent." He says

"So are my feelings for you." Betty says standing between his knees, "We're nearly finished with high school and we're going off to college I just, I just wanted to do something." She scrunches her nose up, "And now I can see that it was a stupid idea. Oh god."

She goes to move away from him but he grabs her hand and pulls her back, "It's not stupid. It's just God Betts. Do you know how hot that is?"

"Yeah?" She whispers, "I didn't know what to go with. I just, I wanted something that symbolises you."

"Well you did good." His fingers run over the letter J before his thumb brushes over the crown, "It's hot."

He leans back slightly and tugs his shirt over his head, beanie falling off at the same time. Betty bites her lip as he stands up and unbuttons his jeans. He stands in front of her clad in his boxer briefs. He leans forward and captures her lips in a heated kiss.

"So hot." He pulls her towards him and turns them around pushing her back onto her bed. He plans on showing her how hot he thinks it is.

To see his initial tattooed on her body and a crown. God the crown. He has to stop himself from laughing when he thinks back to when they were younger. He had a thing about crowns but as he started to get older it was uncool to wear them so he traded a crown for a beanie. A beanie that resembles a crown in a way that only a few people would know the reason behind. She remembers. Of course she does.

"Jughead." She moans as he moves up her body.

They lie next to each other a while later, both panting. She turns on her side and looks at him. His chest rising and falling. Sometimes love jumps out at you when you least expect it, from a person that you least expect.

"I love you Juliet." He says sitting up pulling the sheets with him.

"I love you." She says.

It's not the first time she's said it and it won't be the last but right now, it's the first time her love for him is out in the open. Out in the open for the world to see.

"You're on my heart just like a tattoo."


End file.
